1. Technical Field
This invention relates to washing apparatus and more particularly to an apparatus for washing mop heads and pads.
2. Background Art
Mops are used extensively in cleaning floors. While much attention is given to products for use in the cleaning the floors, not much attention has been given to cleaning the mops.
A typical sequence of usage of a mop involves placing it in a wash tub or bucket with cleaning solution, wringing out excess solution, mopping a floor, wringing out the dirty solution and placing the mop back in the solution. The sequence is then repeated. In many situations when the mopping operation is completed, no attempt is made to further wash the mop head such as by running clean water over it. Consequently when the mop is used subsequently, much of the dirt or foreign material is introduced into the wash water for the next mopping operation. The problem of the dirty mop becomes more serious when it is used to mop up breakage in a grocery store which involves all types of food items, such as pickle juice, ketchup, milk, etc. It becomes even more serious in institutions such as schools, wherein a janitor is required to mop up all types of materials including urine and vomit. Dirty mop water is not changed frequently enough due to the physical effort needed to lift and drain the bucket and the repugnance of physical contact with the contaminated cleaning solution and dirty mop head.
There is no standard in North America for cleaning mops and pads. In general, on site wash machines have not been accepted in North America due to initial cost, space constraints, electrical hook ups and maintenance costs.
The use of a dirty mop can result in the following:
Degradation of floor appearance due to the use of dirty mops and pads.
Floor finish discoloration leading to premature strip out and re-installation.
Wasted labor dollars on ineffective daily maintenance.
The spread of bacteria causing malodor and an unhealthy environment.
The transfer of contaminants which may alter the floor surface and change the acceptable standard for the coefficient of friction possibly contributing to slip/falls.
Shortened mop and pad life contributing to increased supply expenditures.
Visual and sensory impact on a customer when dirty mop heads emitting malodor are used.
Could be a primary cause in failed store inspections generating additional wasted dollars for compliance and possible fines.
Possible increase in pest control budget due to spread of bacteria and contamination.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus which can clean a mop head in an efficient manner so as to reduce the possibility of carryover of dirt, contamination, and foreign material into the cleaning solution for subsequent mopping operations.
The objects of the invention therefore are:
Providing a mop head and pad washing apparatus which can efficiently clean and sanitize a dirty mop head automatically as needed.
Providing a mop head and pad washing apparatus of the foregoing type which is easy to operate without an increase in labor costs.
Providing a mop head and pad washing apparatus which provides an efficient drain for both contaminated cleaning solution as well as sediment from a bucket bottom.
Providing a mop head and pad washing apparatus of the foregoing type which includes a wringer function.
Providing a mop head and pad washing apparatus of the foregoing type which does not require an electrical power source.
Providing a mop head and pad washing apparatus which is compact and portable.
Providing a mop head and pad washing machine of the foregoing type which can provide a fully automatic detergency and water cycle control.